During an athletic event, for example, a running race, runners are often provided a cup of liquid, usually between about 6.0 to about 9.0 ounces of water or a sports drink, in either a paper or plastic based cup at an aid station. It is difficult for the runner to continue to run and drink this liquid without: spilling; disrupting the runner's pace or breathing; or upsetting the runner's stomach due to swallowing excess air. In longer distance races these issues can contribute to diminished performance. Additionally, the lack of ability to drink while running creates a significant mess around aid stations that affect other runners due to slippery conditions and discarded cups. Because runners' do not typically wish to carry a cup of sloshing liquid, runners try to drink and discard the cups all within approximately thirty (30) yards (27.43 meters) of an aid station. While trash bins are normally located near the aid station, a vast majority of cups are simply thrown on the ground, thus increasing (i) safety concerns for other runners slipping and falling on the discarded cups; and (ii) the need for additional manpower or volunteers to clean up the discarded cups from the ground.
In another situation, for example, on an airplane, passengers are provided a cup of liquid. Many passengers also use his/her portable electronic devices during the flight. When the airplane experiences turbulence, or the cup is simply knocked over, the liquid within the cup may spill onto the vulnerable electronic devices and thereby ruin the electronic devices.
In other situations, young children may be too young or lack the coordination skills to drink from an open container without spilling. Special cups with matching lids are manufactured and sold to address the spilling of cups by children. When the matched lid is misplaced, the cup becomes useless for its spill-proof convenience, and is usually discarded for lack of the matched lid.
Like the mismatched children's cup lid, a similar problem exists with food storage containers. Often the matching lid of a storage container goes missing and thus, the container can no longer be enclosed with a lid. Household bowls and cups do not typically come with matching lids. If a person is desirous of covering the open end of the container, he/she must use a make-shift cover with plastic wrap or aluminum foil. The make-shift cover has limited ability to be reused and is usually discarded into the trash after a few uses. The discarded material contributes to the growing waste in landfills and waters throughout the world. Therefore, it is desirable to have a lid that does not require a matched container that can be used with varying sized cups or containers.
In view of the above identified problems, a need exists for a versatile, portable, reusable, and universal lid to cover a container of varying sizes and shapes, and thereby minimize spilling of the container contents. Further, a need exists for a method providing removable attachment of the universal lid to containers.